Sagittarius Quests
page is a WIP Centaur's Welcome Description Task: Defeat Nessus' team of Mogas at Horseman's Trial. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Nessus: You can stop right there, partner. What's your business here? Player: I'm a tamer from the Mainland trying to get to Otho's castle. Nessus: Do you fight for the king? Are you his faithful servant? Player: You're probably not going to like the answer. Nessus: I don't like a lot of things. I don't like living on an island full of spikes and fire. I don't like soggy sandwiches. And I don't like people avoiding my questions. Player: No, I don't fight for Otho. I work with Real Rick to free the Zodiac Islands. Now if you want to fight, let's just get it over with. Nessus: Well, since you said so... Let's have a fight! Meet me at Horseman's Trial when you've worked up the gumption. task Nessus: Not too bad, partner. I still don't much like you, but I guess I can let this island's natural dangers take care of you. Player: So you don't serve Otho? Nessus: Are you kidding? The centaur tribe serves no one! That big diaper baby wouldn't last two minutes on Sagittarius. Nosirree, not even Otho can rule here. Master of Sagittarius Description Task: Earn all 24 stars on Sagittarius Island. Rewards: Starseed x3 Script Nessus: If you've got the guts, you can try to become a Master of Sagittarius. Usually only centaurs succeed, but hey, you can give it a shot. Earn twenty-four stars on Sagittarius by beating each area flawlessly, and you'll join our ranks. task Nessus: I am pleased to honor you as a Master of Sagittarius. Here, I brought you some of the grass I know you love so much as a victory feast. Player: Yum, it's just as stringy and tasteless as I remember. Horny Situation Description Task: Defeat the Mogas at The Horns of the World. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Player: Can I cross your land? I'm just trying to get to Otho. Nessus: Sure, have fun. But there's a reason Otho doesn't have a bunch of guards here: he doesn't need to. This island is wild enough on its own. Nothing Otho could do would make it more dangerous. To survive here, we centaurs have to be expert warriors. So we do a lot of fighting. Don't take it personally if I ambush you later. You know what'll impress me? If you can wrangle up the Mogas at The Horns of the World. task Nessus: You got the right stuff, partner. Of course, this is considered chil'd play for a centaur, but you're only human. Boss Fight: Sagittarius Description Task: Defeat Nessus' team of Mogas at the Mouth of Flames. Rewards: Blue Coffee x2 Script Nessus: So did you have a good time on Sagittarius? Player: It was dangerous, just like you said, but I can see a certain rustic charm. Nessus: Good! Then hopefully you'll enjoy the feature it is best known for... Its battle-loving centaurs! Time to fight again, partner, right here at the Mouth of Flames. task Nessus: Well fought, partner Now get on out of here and do that thing you keep talking about. Just remember: you'll never be the boss of this island and we'll always attack you for no reason. Player: I could do without the last part, but it's your island. Do what you gotta do. Really Good Grass Description Task: Defeat the Mogas at Cloverspill Meadow. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Nessus: If you want to get the full Sagittarius experience, you really need to check out Cloverspill Meadow. Player: I think I'll take a pass. Your island is nice and all, but I'd rather keep moving. Nessus: No, I insist. You must be hungry, and it's the best pasture on the whole island. Player: I don't eat grass. Nessus: I INSIST. Go to Cloverspill Meadow, clear out the wild Mogas and tell me that isn't the tastiest grass you've ever had in your life! task Player: Wow, this grass is so...grassy. Nessus: That's what I said! Fill up while you can, because there's very little to eat here. My people live mostly on what we hunt, another reason why we are so awesome in battle. That Darned Bird Description Task: Capture Knivie at Shadow of the Flame. Rewards: Starseed x3 Script Nessus: Before I send you up the mountain, I need you to catch a little bird for me. Not just any bird! I have a very particular one in mind. A bird named Knivie that lives in the Shadow of the Flame. Player: What's so special about this bird? Nessus: Legend tells that the tamer who captures this bird will set the Zodiac Islands free from King Otho! Tame Knivie at Shadow of the Flame to fulfill the prophecy. task Player: I tamed it! So you really think this means I'll be able to beat Otho? Nessus: Oh, whoops, Wrong bird. I sent you to catch the one that wakes me up every morning. My mistake! I'm sure you'll do a great job with Otho or whatever. But you don't need hocus pocus to win battles-- just strong Mogas and good timing. Capture Tiano Description Task: Capture Tiano at Bone Valley. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Nessus: The centaur tribes revere the Tiano for its galavanting freedom and awesome shoulder muscles. You may now tame this sacred Moga. Go to Bone Valley to tame Tiano. task Nessus: With Tiano on your team you will be a great tamer. Porbably not as good as even the weakest centaur, but pretty good. Not too terrible. Category:Quests Category:Sagittarius